


Birthday surprise

by Tinne_Peeters



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Reunion, Smut, it takes place in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinne_Peeters/pseuds/Tinne_Peeters
Summary: Phryne surprises Jack on his birthday.A modern take on ‘come after me’





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a modern AU. I kept the story the same, only it takes place in the present. 
> 
> Thank you [Aurora_australis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis) for being my beta and correcting a lot of grammatical errors!!

Jack Robinson took out his phone to check for messages - nothing yet. The police conference was quite interesting, but his thoughts were somewhere else. It would be nearly nine in the morning in London. Maybe she was still in bed? Come to think of it she probably was, she never was an early bird. He glanced sideways to see Constable Collins check his phone too. Jack smiled to himself, the newlywed Mrs Collins would most definitely not forget Hugh’s birthday. He sighed and concentrated once again on the lecture. 

When the last speaker left the stage there was a ripple of relief in the crowd. After three long days, the conference was finally over. Jack stretched his long legs and longed for dinner. When he and Collins reached the door, someone grabbed his arm. 

“Please tell me you’re not leaving without saying goodbye?”

Jack looked down to the petite blond woman staring up at him.

“Ah, Miss Cobb, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

She beamed up at him. Jack sighed inwardly; she really was nice, but no match for a certain raven-haired PI.

“A little birdie told me it’s your birthday! Let’s go celebrate!”

Jack sighed again. Dammit Collins. Hugh avoided his gaze as they grabbed a cab to the hotel. Jack had hoped it would be just the two of them, but alas. In the cab he checked his phone again. A couple of texts but not one from the one he wanted the most. It was well past 6:30 pm, surely she would be up by now? He quickly did the math in his head, London was minus seven hours, so it was almost noon on that side of the world. He wondered - the kiss they shared before she left with her dad to London had been earth stopping. But maybe he had read to much in it. 

Sarah Cobb was chatting constantly, but Jack didn’t really mind. This way he wouldn’t have to talk much. Which suited him just fine. He fiddled with his phone, remembering when Phryne had dragged him to the shop, when his old and trusted Nokia had died. She kept suggesting he buy an iPhone X like her, as if he would buy a phone that was A) that expensive and B) loaded with so many features. In the end he settled on the cheapest and most reliable Samsung. 

Located in the hotel they were staying at was supposedly the best restaurant in Perth. The other days most of the policemen just grabbed a sandwich from Starbucks. But since it was his birthday, it was a special occasion. 

“Let’s go freshen up and we will meet back here at 7:30?” Sarah said. Jack grinned, catching Hugh’s eye. What was it with women and spending so much time getting ready? In his room Jack changed into his dark blue formal trousers and jacked with a crisp white shirt and plaid tie. Jack was a little early so he placed himself at the bar and ordered a whiskey. He was slowly enjoying it when Hugh arrived with Sarah in tow. Sarah was obviously planning on a big entry, she was dressed in a short strapless red dress. Jack was sure his confusion mirrored Hugh’s as she twirled once.

“What do you think, Jack?”

“Er, very nice.”

Clearly not the answer Sarah wanted, and her face fell a little. Jack downed his drink and stood up. Hugh and Jack walked to the lobby and waited patiently for Sarah to join them; she clearly wasn’t used to walking in heels. 

Jack stood with his back towards the elevators when it dinged. The sound of heels clicking on the floor came closer. He smelled her before he even turned around, her French perfume a dead giveaway. He slowly turned and saw Phryne walk towards him. Dressed in a floor length white dress with cherry blossoms. It had a v shape neckline with just enough skin to make you wonder. It hugged her body like a second skin in all the right places before it flowed out like a river. She also wore stilettos and was frankly excellent at walking in them.

A smile broke across his face. Both at thinking about her shoes and seeing her in person. 

“Phryne!”

She reached for him and plastered her body against his in a full body hug.

“Happy birthday, Jack,” she whispered in his ear. When she released him and took a step back, she looked rather smug.

“How on earth are you here?” he asked.

She smiled, “I took a direct flight from London to Perth. I couldn’t miss your birthday, now, could I?”

“I am very glad you’re here! Come on, you are joining us for dinner.”

A cough behind him startled Jack out of his daze, and he remembered his manners. 

“Miss Phryne Fisher meet Miss Sarah Cobb. We went to the police academy together.”

Phryne stepped forward and shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m sure you can tell me a lot of stories about Jack that he doesn’t dare to tell me.” 

Jack grinned while Sarah looked like she’d swallowed a pickle, and didn’t really respond.

“Miss Fisher is a consultant with us. She is a private investigator.”

Sarah just nodded and she struggled off to the restaurant. 

Jack and Hugh again shared a confused look and followed the girls in the restaurant. 

Phryne unleashed her charm on the waiter and secured a table for four and took the seat next to Jack. 

“How did you know where I was?” 

Phryne smiled mischievously. “I’ll tell you later.”

Jack knew there was no point in trying if she didn’t want to tell him. When their aperitifs arrived, Phryne rummaged in her tiny purse and took out her phone. 

“Come on Jack, we have to take a celebration selfie!”

He raised his glass in his left hand and placed his right hand over the back of her chair. His thumb caressing her shoulder. Phryne leaned into his chest with her hand on his leg, and took a picture. She surprised him when she kissed his cheek while capturing it too. 

“Look at how good we look, Jack! This is so Instagram worthy.”

Jack just chuckled as she began uploading it on her account. Neither of them moved back or commented on it. For the rest of the night he enjoyed the company and together they dined and drank. 

Sarah left shortly after dinner without a word. 

“I think Miss Cobb was rather hoping that she could be your present,” Phryne said with an evil grin. Jack just shrugged and ordered another round. Summer was in full swing, and even with the air conditioning on, it was still warm inside. So when Jack had taken off his jacket, loosened his tie a little and was looking down while rolling up his sleeves, he had missed the look of desire on Phryne’s face. 

Hugh went to bed after dessert. Jack didn’t want the evening to end yet. He was certain Phryne didn’t either. The entire night had been one of casual touches and heated glances. 

“Do you want to grab a drink?” Jack asked her in a low voice, hoping to god she would. 

“Yes, I would like that,” she said, her eyes sparkling. “The jet lag is keeping me up anyway.”

Jack beckoned the waiter and had the bill put on his room. They exited the restaurant and headed for the reception.

“Hi, are there any good pubs here?” he asked the receptionist.

The girl behind the counter smiled. 

“We have the best! Outside you go left and then the first left again. There are heaps to choose from!”

Jack nodded at her and walked over to where Phryne was waiting. 

“All set, let’s go.”

She nodded. “Lead the way.” 

Once outside Jack turned to Phryne. “So how did you know where I was?” 

Phryne smiled. “Do you remember the track my phone app? Well I maybe tweaked yours a bit, so I could use mine to track your phone.”

Jack knew he should be offended but he wasn’t. 

“So you broke the law for my birthday?” he asked with a grin. 

“I didn’t break the law, Detective, I installed that app with your knowledge.”

The girl from the reception wasn’t lying, there where indeed heaps of pubs. Phryne picked a cozy one. It had live jazz music and was buzzing with activity. She went to order drinks at the bar and returned with whiskey. Jack was way past tipsy and knew he should take it slow, but you only celebrate your birthday once in Perth with Phryne. He knew this night would be one he would remember forever. Already tipsy his actions were not as careful as they usually are. When Phryne danced her way in his personal space he didn’t back away. He moved in closer and placed his hand on her lower back. After a marriage of 16 years and now being single for two years, his flirting was a little rusty. So he just acted on instinct and pulled her close as they danced seductively to the songs. 

He slowly twirled her around and when she came back he dipped her low and bent over her until his mouth was only inches from her own. 

“I think I like this better then a waltz,” she whispered. 

Jack grinned. “I do, too.”

He reeled her out of the dip and snuggled her body close to his. The look Phryne gave him was almost enough to set him on fire. She reached up and slowly loosened his tie all the way and took it off. With the tie still in her hand she undid the top buttons of his shirt and bit her lip when she admired the view. Jack had to swallow because his throat was as dry as the desert. 

“When you took off your jacket that was hot, when rolled up your sleeves that was even hotter. And like this, it’s practically an inferno,” Phryne whispered. 

She turned around to place his tie in her purse that was hanging on a hook behind them. Jack couldn’t take it anymore and when she turned back he pushed her against the wall and placed his hands next to her head. 

“Inferno, huh?” he said as he pressed his body against hers. Making sure she felt his desire. She bit her lip again. Jack was losing his mind. He leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted of whiskey and her own unique taste. The kiss was hot and fierce, nothing like the one they shared before. Their tongues dancing as they explored each other. 

When they came up for air, their breathing was both heavy. 

“Shall we continue this in my room?” Jack said without thinking. When his words finally reached his brain he was mortified. This was not how a gentleman should behave. He was about to apologize when Phryne spoke. 

“Let’s go, your hotel is closer.”

He looked down to see her face full of lust. He grabbed her hand and jacket and practically dragged her outside. Her giggle was carefree and happy. The way back to the hotel took twice as long as before because they kept stopping to kiss. 

In the lobby were a lot more people than Jack had anticipated. He desperately tried to avoid everyone’s eyes as they made it across. Halfway through it, someone suddenly yelled, “Oh dearie me, Detective Jack Robinson!”

Jack turned to the sound as saw a big man walking towards him. ‘Dammit!’ Jack thought as the man came closer. Phryne turned to him and said, “Goodnight Jack.”

She leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks, her hand sneaking in his inside pocket and fishing out his room key. He grinned and whispered, “Four-o-five.” 

She gave him a smirk full of promises at that. Jack continued out loud, “Goodnight Miss Fisher,” and watched her walk towards the elevators. 

Jack concentrated on the man before him, trying his hardest not to seem as drunk as he felt. It took a couple of seconds in his haze to recognize the man before him.  
“Ah Detective Spencer Reid. How nice to see you again!”  
The man was delighted to see Jack again. And kept reminiscing on the good old days, when the two of them worked together, before he moved to the west coast. Jack tried to politely excuse himself, but either he was more drunk then he realized or Reid was ignoring it. 

“Spencer I’m terribly sorry, but I’m going to bed. This conference has played a number on me!”

Spencer laughed and clapped him on his back. 

“We are not getting any younger, are we, Jack?”

Jack made his way to the elevators and waited patiently, aware he was being watched. It seemed like the ride took forever, and he was out the doors before they were completely open. He reached his door and knocked silently. Phryne opened it with a grin. He entered, closed the door with his foot as he pressed her against the wall and kissed her again. Free of spectators the kiss was hungry as they devoured each other. Phryne took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. She undid his shirt buttons and threw it next to his jacket, leaving him naked from the waist up. Jack leaned back and slid a strap of her dress down and kissed her neck all the way to her shoulder. Brushing her earing out of the way as he did. He lowered his hands, grabbed a fist of dress and lifted it over her head. 

She was wearing light blue lace panties with a matching bra, only remaining in her underwear and heels. His mouth watered at the sight and he became unbelievably hard. 

“Maybe you should take off your jewelry before it gets broken,” Jack said huskily. 

She nodded and took off her necklace and earrings. Jack took off his shoes, socks and pants and stepped over to Phryne, who was standing with her back to him. He slid his hands over her body, and pulled her close. One hand finding its way in her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers, and the other inside her panties. He dipped a long finger inside her and found it scorching hot and dripping wet. He kissed her neck as he worked his fingers. She moaned and leaned her head back. 

“God, Jack.”

With his fingers nice and slick he rubbed it in circles over her nub all the while never releasing her nipple. He kept it up until she came, hard on his fingers. He held her upright as she bucked and lost the ability to stand. She was breathing heavy like she’d just run a mile. 

“That, was amazing. Jack.”

He chuckled. “You sound surprised, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne lifted his hand that was still inside of her and took it out. She turned around and took the digits into her mouth. She licked his fingers clean never breaking eye contact. Jack growled his approval in a low moan. Phryne unhooked her bra, and lowered her panties in a slow show, never removing her five inch heels. Jack watched her move, never taking his eyes of her. She smiled seductively and pushed him backwards towards the bed. She dropped on her knees and lowered his straining boxers, his cock standing proudly upright, dripping with pre-cum. 

She licked her lips at the sight of him and Jack became even harder. She pushed him and he dropped on the bed. She slowly spread his legs and kissed the tip of his impressive erection. She took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. Jack moaned at the amazing feel of her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair. She licked from the tip to the root and back again. When she finally took him deep in her mouth and hummed, Jack nearly came, the vibration was incredible. 

“I am going to fuck you senseless. Phryne,” he said as he got out of bed and pulled her up. She grinned and kissed him deep. He tasted himself on her lips and moaned. “Protection?”he asked her, rather proud he thought of it, in his drunk and horny state. 

“On the bedside table, a lady is always prepared. So have at it, Inspector.”

Jack placed the condom on, pulled her close and turned her around. He fisted himself a couple of times before he slowly pushed himself in her wet sex. She was still dripping wet, he waited a moment to let her adjust. She pushed back signaling him to move, he pulled out and pushed back in again. Enjoying the feeling of her tight cunt around his cock. 

“You feel amazing, Phryne!”

Her answer was a deep moan when his hand found her clitoris again. Phryne opened her legs for better access and placed her hands on the wall in front of her. 

“Faster Jack.”

He grinned and took it up a notch. He felt her walls gripping him like a vice at his relentless pace. Her breathing became heavy and erratic again. He took her nipple between his fingers and fingered it until it was a tight button. She came, screaming his name, loud enough to wake the entire floor.

He pulled out and laid her on the bed before she could protest. He entered her and kissed her deeply. She locked her ankles still wearing her stilettos, at the nape of his back and moved along with him. It was seriously an underrated position; it was so much more intimate. Phryne was scraping her hands over his back, leaving marks as she went. Jack didn’t mind, he had given her marks with his mouth as well. It was a good thing he had drunk so much, sober he wouldn’t have lasted nearly this long. Phryne was clearly thinking along the same lines.

“Jack, I am never letting you leave this room again! Now roll us over!”

He chuckled and did as she asked. Phryne placed her hands on his chest and slowly rode him. Alternating between sitting upright and leaning down to kiss him. When she was upright again, he placed his thumb on her clit. She was still incredibly sensitive and he felt her walls clench down immediately. 

“Again, Jack?” she asked him breathlessly. 

“Yes!” he grunted. He doubled his efforts, not sure how long he could last like this. Seeing her bounce up and down, feeling her hot sex gripping him while he fingered her was almost too much. She was so close, leaning her head back and moaning while touching her nipples. 

“Come for me, Phryne, now!”

Her face was annoyed before it became pure bliss, and she came for the third time. The last orgasm the most powerful of them all. He tried to hold off, for as long as he could so she could come down. Her name was on his lips when he shot load after load into her cunt. 

Phryne collapsed on his chest and just laid there until they both came down the high. 

“That was incredible.”

Phryne chuckled. “It certainly was, Jack.”

After a while Phryne shivered, so they pulled apart. He laid a knot in the condom and threw it away. Phryne took her shoes off and snuggled against him in the king size bed, laying her head on his chest. 

“I don’t think I ever got a better birthday present as this one,” Jack said as he pulled her close.


End file.
